


*诺俊*一辆平淡无奇的车

by hc13_q66



Category: nojun - Fandom, 诺俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc13_q66/pseuds/hc13_q66





	*诺俊*一辆平淡无奇的车

乐队 rapper诺x歌手俊（并没有什么用的人设）

-

李帝努怎么也没想到他有一天会跟黄仁俊以这样的方式开场，逼仄的酒吧角落，刚唱完一首歌下台的黄仁俊端着调酒直接跨坐在自己腿上，俯身在他耳畔问：“要不要跟我去厕所？”

或许是刚唱完歌的缘故，或许是刚喝完酒的缘故，黄仁俊的脸上红扑扑的，带着几分醉意，一双小狐狸一样的桃花眼好像亮得很精明，又好像蒙了层带着酒味的雾气。

李帝努挑起一边眉毛，看着不要命点着火撩自己的小家伙。

“厕所？”李帝努一只手捏住黄仁俊的下巴，大拇指漫不经心地在他下嘴唇轻轻摩挲，“知道我是谁吗？嗯？”

黄仁俊盯着他看好半晌，没有端酒杯的手环住李帝努的脖子，“李帝努，就是你，我没认错人。”

话音一落，黄仁俊便看到李帝努夺过自己手里的调酒，侧过头抿了几口，随着李帝努的喉结上下滚动，黄仁俊的心也跟着七上八下，李帝努放了酒之后是短暂的沉默。黄仁俊开始思考自己是不是有些唐突了。

“我……”话还没说完便被李帝努一把抱起，突然的失重感让他双腿不自觉紧紧缠住李帝努的腰，手也牢牢环住他的脖子，才不至于从李帝努身上掉下去。

低沉又性感的声音在耳边响起，“嗯，挺好，是我。”李帝努伸出舌尖舔了舔他的耳垂，伴随着呼吸间带出的热气，黄仁俊的耳朵本就敏感，被这么一刺激感觉全身都软了一瞬，还没缓过来就感受到李帝努托着自己的手在屁股上色情的揉捏，黄仁俊羞得不知道该怎么办，低头埋进李帝努颈间。

“是你自己送上门的，仁俊。”李帝努似是诱惑一样在黄仁俊耳边压低了嗓子说，一只手还不安分地上下游移，捏捏黄仁俊精瘦的腰，又带着暗示意味地慢慢往上。

……这人，抱着自己走路还要吃点豆腐。

不知道是不是酒劲上来了，黄仁俊居然大着胆子腾出一只手，二话不说往李帝努胯下抓了一把，还想着继续作妖，就被李帝努咬牙切齿的按住手。

“你要是想在这当众就被我办了的话，”李帝努恶狠狠，“就再揉一把试试，嗯？”

黄仁俊马上就乖了。

直到被放到地上，被李帝努压在厕所隔间门上亲的时候黄仁俊才有了些许真实感，李帝努的唇舌带着狠狠的侵略意味，搅得黄仁俊腿都软了，他的手被李帝努压着举过头顶，身后是门板，身前是李帝努，他干脆靠着李帝努，省去了不少力气。

感受到黄仁俊的小心思，李帝努在侵略之余还有空逗他，他的手扶着黄仁俊的腰，手指有一下没一下不安分地捏着黄仁俊的软肉，直把黄仁俊撩得连另一半力气也没了，软软地靠在他身上。

黄仁俊平时是有点话痨的，说起话来一个梗接着一个梗，常把人逗得捧腹大笑，跟他对比起来李帝努讲话就常常显得无趣，但也不是无聊的无趣，总之逗李帝努也算是他们乐队一种日常交流的方法，曾经有人还调侃过李帝努：不会花言巧语，只会实干。

黄仁俊被亲得不知天南地北，迷迷糊糊地想：只会实干的精神在这种时候就挺好的。

李帝努好不容易舍得放开黄仁俊的嘴唇，也不给他一个喘息的机会，黄仁俊就感到自己胸前被一片湿润包裹住，他才发现刚才不知道什么时候自己已经被脱了衣服，现在衣服正松松挂在自己手臂上，而李帝努含住了自己的胸前两点，黄仁俊一愣，乳尖微妙的触感如同电流一样窜上脑袋，他不自觉哼出声。

听到声音之后李帝努停了一瞬，抬起头凑到黄仁俊耳边，故意压低了声音，带着淡淡的笑意：“宝贝儿，哼哼得真好听。”

黄仁俊彻底被撩到腿软了，李帝努的手顺势向下握住他的性器，感受到怀里人轻轻地颤抖，满意地上下套弄了几下，性器在手中越胀越大，黄仁俊动情地轻喘着气。

李帝努也不急，就这么慢慢伺候着他，等他喘着粗气趴在自己身上释放过一次之后才伏在他耳边，“换我了，宝贝儿。”

还没等黄仁俊反应过来李帝努就往后退，盖上马桶盖子坐了上去，黄仁俊被弄得腿软，一下子坐在李帝努腿上，他们面对面坐着，刚刚释放过的性器蹭着李帝努的性器，又有要抬头的趋势。

李帝努的手指从黄仁俊的性器向后摸，摸到凹陷之后满意地画了个圈，感受到黄仁俊一瞬间的僵硬后直接送进去一根手指。

“嗯...”黄仁俊后穴因为异物的进入狠狠收缩了一下，眼神变得更加迷离不清，咬着下唇想要抑制住声音。

李帝努看着努力克制自己却在忍不住发抖的小人儿，勾唇一笑，眼睛弯弯的眯起来，黄仁俊被这笑晃了眼，发愣中听到笑得像忠良大型犬一样的人在自己耳边说出恶劣狼犬一样的话：“等会儿如果有人来，”李帝努又送进去一只手指，黄仁俊狠狠吞了口口水才忍住不要发出声音，“宝贝儿记得叫大声点。”

“……怎么...嗯这...这样啊你...”手指在自己的后穴出入，又再次抬头的性器摩擦着李帝努滚烫的前端，黄仁俊脸上早已绯红一片，平常翘起来的眼尾此刻别致的妖娆，吞咽口水的空隙大口喘着气，才刚放松一点，就感受到自己被人抱起，随后被滚烫的物体抵住了穴口。

李帝努掐着黄仁俊的腰，以免进入得太快他承受不了，刚才抱的时候就觉得黄仁俊很轻，现在更是好像两只手就能握住他的腰，从进入的那一刻起黄仁俊就忍不住自己的声音，刚才还有力气埋怨李帝努，现在连一句完整的话都说不出来，只趴在李帝努耳边哼哼。

直到全部坐进去之后李帝努爽得叹了口气，黄仁俊才好像捡回一些理智，一双眼迷离地看着李帝努，双手搭着他的肩膀主动吻上去。

都送上门了，李帝努哪有不吃的道理，唇舌搅动间听见啧啧的水声，此时又听到有人谈话的声音从远至近，黄仁俊模糊的神志清醒了一点，顿时绷紧了身体不知道该怎么办。

倒是李帝努一副天不怕地不怕的样子，松开了他的唇又去轻轻咬他的耳垂，“宝贝儿放松，夹得太紧了。”说完便不管不顾开始慢慢向上顶，黄仁俊被顶得彻底没了力气反抗，又紧紧咬住下唇防止声音泄出去。

李帝努实在是磨人，本来就已经很深的姿势被他一下一下往上顶，黄仁俊只觉得自己要被钉在他身上一样，顶到某一点之后黄仁俊忍不住抽搐一下，咬住的呻吟也不小心漏了声音。

“呜...哈”

小猫儿一样压抑着的叫声实在是取悦了李帝努，感受到厕所的谈话声又渐渐远了，李帝努便加大了力度，速度也一下一下越来越快，黄仁俊也忍不住声音，却不敢太大声，自己覆上自己的性器松松套弄了几下便呜咽着射出来，后穴也因为高潮不断的抽搐，李帝努被夹得眼角一跳，狠狠撞了几下，又用带着诱惑的声音在黄仁俊耳边，“跟我回家吧，嗯？仁俊，我的小心肝。”

黄仁俊早已承受不住操弄，点头摇头也分不清，只跟着李帝努的节奏胡乱答应着，身体不自主地抽搐，双臂紧紧环着李帝努的脖子，仿佛自己的世界只有他了一般，直到李帝努喘着粗气在他体内释放，他还轻轻抽泣着。

李帝努看着眼前被泪迷了眼的小人儿，勾唇又再次亲吻上去，与他耳鬓厮磨。

“我的小狐狸，跟我回家吧，以后就是我的人了。”

-  
没了没了没了 溜了


End file.
